Shrewd
by Lenin
Summary: Can't tell. But very OOC. But read it anyway. will give you laughs. Hanamichi/?


Shrewd  
  
Author: Lenin  
  
Introduction:  
  
Somewhere out there in the world, there are two kinds of people that human beings have little knowledge about. Those are the child prodigy (Cp for short) and special child prodigy (SCP for short). Actually, the former, people somewhat knows, but the latter, well, let's just say that they are so rare that they can be compared to the dinosaurs, extinct.  
  
The Cps are acknowledged by people as just special type of human being, who excel at a certain field. Take note, at a certain field, not in everything. These Cps shows their talent at a young age; very, very, very young age. Let's say, about two to three years old. Not many Cps live on the face of the planet, but compare to SCPs, well, they can be compare as many as a haystack.  
  
SCPs, the special kind of child prodigy, are far less superior to Cps, and far more when it comes to numbers. SCPs are almost good at everything they do, especially when it comes to psychological stuff. If Cps can read your mind, SCPs can do more than that.  
  
To identify the SCPs from the Cps, they just have one difference. Cps are normal looking people, with normal attitude, although that cannot be said for all, and with abnormal intelligence and ability. As for SCPs, they have un-terrene appearance. Not the hideous type, but more of an impossible physical appearance.  
  
For example, one SCP had pink hair and another had unbelievable eyes that really resemble that of a dog, the puppy dog eyes.  
  
Seeing that these two kinds of people are hard to find, a somewhat secret Institute was established for the purpose of.... well, you decide what their purpose really is. Which brings us to the beginning of the story.  
  
" Hanamichi, have you said good-bye yet?" Ashura asks, turning to look at his little brother. His face turned away from Ashura, he curtly nodded his answer. " Well then, come on, we only have to do one last thing before we go." Taking hold of the boy's hand, he half pulled and half-guided Hanamichi towards the living room, where two people can be seen sitting on the couch, one visibly crying, while the other is more discreet.  
  
Urging him to sit down, Ashura leaned on the wall and look at the three people sitting in silence. Inwardly sighing, he can feel the guilty feeling swirling inside his stomach. Shaking his head a little and strengthening his decision, he glance once again at the trio. Hanamichi was ready to speak.  
  
" Mom, Dad, I guess that this is good-bye then, right?" Hanamichi said, finally speaking after two days of solitude. His mom just cried harder, his Dad taking hold of her (Mrs. Sakuragi) and tried to steady the distressed woman. Hanamichi just watched, confused at the emotions both of what his parents are showing. There is just one problem with this child, other than being a special child prodigy; his emotional quotient is waaaaaaayyyyyyyyy down the drain.  
  
But he does have another reason to be confused. These so-called parents treated Hanamichi like dirt since he was born. Ashura and Hanamichi had another sister named Trix, who was also a child prodigy; she died right after Hanamichi was born. You know the whole 'it's your fault she died thing' came into the picture, and well, you get the picture.  
  
But no matter what happened, Hanamichi was still their son and they are still his parents. So to end all animosity, Hanamichi not included (he was never angry with his parents. Too innocent), they patched things up and left each other's life forever. Where are the two are going? They will be living, from now on till they die, inside the Institute (that's the name of the institute) for two reasons. One, they (the Institute people) will kill the Sakuragi sibling's parents and two; they (still the Institute people) will hurt the Sakuragi sibling's parents.  
  
Kill and Hurt have two different meaning and both have a different measure of treatment. Got it?  
  
After the good-byes and all, Ashura nodded his goodbye and along with Hanamichi, they went out the door, out of the house, and out of the normal people's lives.  
  
Later that day.  
  
Large, pearly, white, and crystal sweat drops appeared around Hanamichi's head, Ashura was too busy trying to calm himself down and completely failed to do that. He (Hanamichi) watched Mitsui Hisashi and Kiyota (?) laugh themselves to death, rolling to and fro on the floor, hands clutched tightly at their rather aching bellies.  
  
Ashura's temples are currently covered by, at most, five pumping nerves and he's eyes twitch irritably. He's well aware that the two won't be stopping anytime soon. Well, until they literally laugh themselves to death, but not if he can do something about it.  
  
"Hanamichi, why don't you go get yourself a drink? I need to talk to Twiddle Dumb and Twiddle Dee privately," Ashura commanded more than asked. Hanamichi nodded his head and turn to leave when Ashura added some last minute instruction. " About the drink, why don't you buy two distilled water bottles? I think Mitsui and Kiyota will be needing it."  
  
That instantly shut the two up. Hanamichi's not sure if it was because they realize that they might kill themselves from laughing or was it because of the venom that is practically emanating from the voice of Ashura that would surely strike the heart of any man.  
  
" Come on, you have to admit as well that it's funny. I mean, when we were told that we'll have one of the Sakuragi as our third member, we thought that it would be Hanamichi, seeing as to he is a SCP. But you, come on, that's like saying that pigs can fly," Mitsui tried to explain.  
  
Way high up in the sky, pass the solid roofs of the Institute, a pack of bright, pink pigs with small, white wings attached to their back said, " Oink oink oink, oink, oink, Oink Oink, Oink."  
  
Translation: " But we do, we do!"  
  
Don't ask.  
  
Hanamichi nodded his head as if saying that he agrees with the comment of Mitsui. " Don't influence my brother with your stupid ideas. In fact, stay away from him and don't any of you dare be alone with him (not in a hentai way. Ashura is only telling them that because they have corrupted minds that may influence our innocent Hanamichi)," Ashura calmly, but with a tone of death, said, glaring at both Kiyota and Mitsui.  
  
" I can't believe that Ashura has a brother complex," A tall guy said, leaning against Hanamichi, his arm around his neck. He's slim and has a pretty face; spiky jet-black hair and his icy blue eyes sparkle with mischief.  
  
If looks can kill, the guy probably would have been crawling in live fire with worms all over his body and an insane red man laughing it's head off, eons ago. But since that is not possible, Ashura just settled in glaring dagger, swords, lances, spears, arrows and every possible pointy weapon in the book at the infamous Sendoh Akira.  
  
" Sendoh, get your filthy hands off my brother, before I personally do it," Ashura growled out. " Aw, come on, he's not complaining," Sendoh calmly said, wrapping his other arm around Hanamichi, semi-hugging him. Ashura marched fast and swiftly towards Sendoh and Hanamichi, who has dotted eyes and sweat drops around his head, grabbed hold Sendoh's shirt and arm, flung him over his (Ashura) shoulders towards the soon-not-to-be-neat pile of books.  
  
Let's not forget that along with books, there is a metal cabinet somewhere for storing records.  
  
BANG!  
  
Yiaw....OUCH! That has to hurt.  
  
" *Whistles* Bet he wasn't expecting that," Kiyota commented. Hanamichi still has dotted eyes and even more sweat drops as he look at Sendoh and the falling books that fell on top of his head.  
  
One, two, three, four, and five sets of books, thick, heavy, book-bind ones.  
  
" O the pain, the agony, Lord! Why is he still alive?" Ashura mumbled not so loud, but not so soft as to escape the sharp hearing of the four. " Still got that nasty habit of yours, I see," Sendoh stated, standing up unhurt, casually dusting invisible particles and dust from his silky shirt and loose forest-green pants.  
  
" And I see that you still have that perverted smile plastered on you face. Why don't you get a plastic surgery, then maybe the female population would start to like you rather than your money," Ashura bluntly and, at the same time, smoothly said, standing beside a now normal looking Hanamichi and has a protective stance.  
  
"HMPH!" Sendoh puff out. " Figures you'll still remember that stupid bet."  
  
The bet was that, if more girls "fell in love" with Sendoh, Ashura will have to do everything Sendoh said; but if Sendoh loses, he has to wear a drag, meaning, he has to cross-dress. Unfortunately for Sendoh, women and um. old ladies were the ones who attach themselves like a leech to Sendoh. And not because of he's a look. Take a wild guess why.  
  
These guys are child prodigies. The type who's I.Q. is above, really high, average. So, therefore; girls are different from women just like old ladies are to women.  
  
" Why would I forget? That was probably the most delightful memory I have stored inside my head, besides the fact that you always trip flat on your face whenever you walk."  
  
Sendoh's pretty face twisted into a scowl, his cheeks coloring. " Oh for goodness sake! That was five years ago." Sendoh was a born klutz, but the Institute helped him get rid of that nasty habit.  
  
" Time doesn't matter when we'll be lock here like birds," Ashura wisely replied. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two men in green suits, with matching green ties, walked out of the shadows and approached the five.  
  
It was pretty obvious that the duo has been listening the whole time. Know why? They have this grin in their face, especially when they look at Sendoh. Sendoh's scowl grew deeper, knowing the two as one of the oldest agents the Institute has. They are probably remembering the stupid dress he had to wear for losing the bet.  
  
" Excuse us, Mr. Sendoh and Mr. Ashura, your presence is requested at the C room."  
  
Ashura, before leaving, glared at Mitsui and Kiyota. With a flat tone, Ashura warned the two. " You better keep your idiotic minds and hands to yourself and just see him to his room. Or else."  
  
The two look at each other, nodded their head as soon as they turn to look back at Ashura. Large droplets formed on top of their heads as they can't believe their friend impossible brother complex and protectiveness.  
  
"Brother Complex," the two thought to themselves  
  
to be continue. 


End file.
